


Distracted

by LaKoda0518



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Isolation, Playful Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: A week into Quarantine and Martin begins reading scripts at home only to realize that you distract him. No matter... You can entertain yourself just fine... ;)
Relationships: Martin Freeman/Reader, Martin Freeman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun little reader-insert haha these may not be popular but they're fun to write and that's all that matters 😂 hope you can laugh a bit with this one!

"Please…?" you say, giggling as you kiss his neck and he shivers. "It won't take me long… just let me taste you…"

Martin chuckles and his whole body shakes. His eyes are shut tight and the smile on his face is one that sends a warm feeling straight to your heart. He's happy and in a playful mood; it was a rare experience when you first met him but it's making itself more apparent lately. "You want to do  _ that _ right now?" he asks, shaking his head. His shoulders shake even more as his silent laughter worsens. "And, oi! 'it won't take you long'... Pfft!" he scoffs, playfully, "I hold my own pretty well I think."

You hum and trail a finger over the noticeable bulge in his trousers, pretending to consider his words carefully. "Hm, I don't know… last time, you lasted maybe a minute and a half?" 

His jaw drops open in mock horror and he huffs, playing right into your teasing hands. "Oh, fuck off with that now," he laughs, "that's a little unfair you kept me on edge for well over a fucking hour!" 

You laugh out loud at the memory and nip the edge of his jaw, doing your best to break him. He sucks a sharp breath in through his nose and he swallows. He's close to giving in and you know it won't be long before you have him right where you want him: sunk into the sofa with his knees spread wide so that you can have your way with his cock. 

The image makes your mouth water and you tease your fingers over the bulge yet again. With just enough pressure to be alluring, your fingers wrap around the hard outline of his length through his trousers and you squeeze gently. The action is enough to draw a soft moan from his lips and you feel him press them against your temple as he turns to bury his face in your hair. He takes a shuddering breath, inhaling the scent of your shampoo.

"Christ, you'll be the death of me…"

The words are whispered but the smile is still evident in his voice. He slips his hand down to thread his fingers through yours as he tugs your hand lightly away from his crotch. It isn't the reaction you were hoping for but his eyes are full of affection and a softness you rarely see as you pull back to look at him. He smiles and kisses the backs of your knuckles before letting out a sigh. 

He doesn't even have to say anything really. Your eyes follow his as he glances at the abandoned script lying next to him on the sofa and you can't help but echo his resignation with a sigh of your own. "All right, you win," you answer, leaning forward to press a kiss to his furrowed brow. He isn't confused or angry but it's something you've noticed about him: the permanent effects of concern and disdain practically cemented in the crease of his brow. 

Martin sighs again, wrapping his arms around your waist and hugging you close for a moment before pulling back. He kisses your cheek and releases you, picking up his latest script once again. You resist the temptation to complain about him working during the quarantine when there isn't exactly a huge outcry for movies or shows to be made, but you know it's just something he's doing to make his work - as well as himself - feel like a contribution to the world.

You run your fingers through his hair and your brain supplies you with a last-ditch effort scenario as you tug his hair ever so slightly to tip his gaze up to yours. "You're sure we can't just…." Your words trail off as you glance down at the space between his knees, asking one last time even though you know what he's going to say.

  
  


He feels like a complete twat for not giving you what you want; that much is plain from the way he purses his lips before flattening them into a straight line. "I want to… you know I do. I just can't right now, love; I'm working," he says finally as he holds up the now dog-eared mess of papers. "I need to work… Filming has been delayed for every other project I have and it's not easy for me to just sit here thinking about everything that I'm not doing. I hate feeling useless and you know that; but, if I can at least read a script, then I can hopefully try to convince myself that I have some sort of value to the world."

He glances away after his last words and the grip you have on his hair softens. It's rare that he lets himself be this vulnerable but you stroke his hair, teasing your fingers through the ruffled strands. It's getting long again. He'll be wanting it cut soon but you can sort that out another day. 

His eyes close and you lean down to kiss the top of his head this time. "I know," you say, cupping his cheek. "And I'm proud of you for everything you're doing, not to mention all that you've been offered lately." You smile at him and kiss his nose before letting your hand fall back to your side. "You read up on that and be ready to tell me all about it, ok?" 

He lets out a soft chuckle and nods. "All right," he agrees, tilting his head after a moment, looking curious, "and … what will you do?" 

The opportunity is too perfect and you give one more hopeful glance at his crotch, raising your eyebrows suggestively and playfully just to give him a hard time yet again.

He laughs outright at your stubbornness and plucks one of the throw pillows off the sofa, chucking it at you and nailing you in the hip with it. "Cheeky!" he laughs, shaking his head, something else he seems to be doing a lot of lately. "Maybe after I'm finished, all right? Now go on; you're distracting me," he says but there's no bite to it. He winks and sticks his tongue out playfully as he catches it between his teeth to stop the giggle from rising up in his chest.

With a smile of your own, you give him a small wave before turning and heading down the hallway to the bedroom, leaving him with his work. At first, your mind gravitates to the book on the nightstand. You're only a couple of chapters in and now would be the perfect time to sit down and immerse yourself in it again, but you can't ignore the nagging feeling in the back of your mind. You don't want to disturb Martin, yet you can't help feeling a bit restless. You know what you need and it's tempting to head for the bedside table drawer… Still, a small part of you feels a bit guilty about that as well. You know you should wait for him to finish his work, so that you can enjoy each other properly.

Resigning yourself to waiting for Martin, you cross the threshold into the bedroom and scoop your book off the nightstand. As you prop yourself up against the pillows, you open up to your bookmarked page and begin to read.

However, it isn't long into your reading before you realize you've turned the pages two or three times by now and yet you actually have no idea what you've just read. The book isn't what you would call boring exactly; it's just that your mind is occupied with about a hundred other thoughts… and none of them involve reading.

Your gaze drifts to the bedside table drawer and you bite your lip. You really should wait for Martin but the temptation is starting to get the better of you and you give in so easily that it's almost embarrassing.  _ Almost _ …

Opening the drawer quietly, you reach in and pull the vibrator out of its case. A small bottle of lube is next to it and you toss both items onto the bed before getting up. You cross the room to Martin's wardrobe and from it you pull out one of your favorite button-down shirts that he owns: the green and white one with the vertical pinstripes. As you remove it from the hanger, you press your face into the collar and smile. A hint of his cologne still clings to the fabric from where he wore it to dinner just last night and you know it will be exactly what you need.

Taking it to the bed, you spread it out carefully, opening up the buttons and fanning the shirt out a bit before stripping off your own clothes and lying down on it. The scent envelops you and you smile to yourself, closing your eyes as you picture him lying with you, your head on his chest. It's easy to think about kissing him: his tongue slips out to taste your lips and you tangle your fingers in the open edges of his shirt. You picture your fingers dancing over his chest and you can almost hear the little panting sound he usually makes as you tease his tongue with your own.

You know exactly what you want to do with him but that will have to wait until he's actually present, so you reach for your vibrator and the lubricant. Slicking the toy up quickly and efficiently, you set to work. You've been wet since you sat down in his lap and felt the bulge of his groin pressing against your ass, so you don't need much prepping. Your eyes close once again and you picture everything about him clearly: he's leaning over you, his forearms bracketing your head as he licks into your mouth. 

You run one hand up the inside of your thigh as you set the toy just the way you want it and turn it on. The sensation makes you moan softly and you bite down on your bottom lip to stifle the sound. Maybe if you're quiet enough he won't hear you…

**********

Martin turns the page of the script and chews his lip. It's an interesting read but he's finding it hard to focus; his thoughts keep rushing back to the way you felt sitting in his lap and he shifts his position where he's now lying down on the sofa. He spreads his thighs apart to relieve some of the pressure at his groin as he lets the script fall over his face. It shouldn't be this difficult to say no to you but he can't help himself.

He sighs softly and does his best to focus on the quiet of the room around him but something isn't quite right. He can hear a soft whimpering sound coming from the bedroom and it doesn't take him long to figure out what you're up to. With a soft chuckle, he picks the script up and closes it, sitting up to rest his forearms on his now bent knees.

He listens closely and can't hide the confident smirk that crosses his features. "You just couldn't wait, could you…?" he whispers, addressing the version of you that he keeps in his thoughts. Shaking his head, he stands and adjusts his erection once again before stepping closer to the hallway. 

"What  _ are  _ you doing, love? Are you okay?" he calls, trying to keep his voice innocent and unsuspecting but he feels it in his own grin that he's failing. He laughs under his breath as he hears your quiet moans come to an abrupt halt.

He hears you clear your throat and he can't stifle the giggle that bubbles up as he hears your voice crack as you reply.

"..... The dishes…."

He loses all control then and bursts out laughing, holding himself up as he leans forward against the wall. He's never heard anything so absurd in his life but he can't stop laughing. Tossing the script on the coffee table, he turns back to the hallway and slips his t-shirt over his head as he drops it to the floor. 

"'The dishes'.... Sod the fucking 'dishes'!" He calls back to you, laughing still as he makes his way down the hallway and shedding his clothes as he goes. He loves the easiness of life with you and he can't keep the grin off of his face as he strips off his boxers and all but pounces on the bed with a playful little growl. "I'll do your bloody 'dishes'!" 

  
  



End file.
